Greed
"Anything precious can be taken, even your very soul."-Greed Appearance To any normal and to most Supernaturally inclined beings Greed as to be a normal human with black hair and gold brown eyes. His complexion is pale but not pasty and everything about him looks rather normal, except for his wardrobe of course. Greed doesn't dress all to flamboyantly but he settles for nothing but the best wearing only designer brands made from the best materials to be found on Earth. To those that can truly see his demonic form, they will see a toned body so black it could blend into any shadow as well as demonic clothing as dark as night itself. On top of his head sprout a pair of bone white horns and a black demonic tail sprouts from his rear. His eyes and teeth are a golden color purer than the finest gold on Earth. Personality Greed, to say the least, is ambitious, independent, and selfish beyond belief. He wants anything and everything that people hold dear and anything he is told cannot have he will take. This may make it seem like Greed is bad evil even, but any smart person will tell you that demons are not inherently evil. Greed can be nice believe it or not, indulging in peoples whims and desires on his own whims. People he takes a liking too he will actually help in their endeavors as opposed to hindering them as long as helping them doesn't hinder himself in any sort of way. Greed is even willing give away things he owns, but for a price. Something of equal or greater value must be given in exchange, but as he is Greed he cannot part with his possessions for long. Those who trade with the infamous Greed will find the things they traded for mysteriously gone, vanished into thin air not a trace left behind that it was even there. That is because he is an excellent thief capable of stealing anything he so desires. Over many years he has accumulated so many items there some he no longer cares for. Things that normal humans find precious such as money he no longer needed as he either had or could obtain as much of it as he could ever want. He had no desire for companionship as that would require him to share his possessions and Greed doesn't share. As such Greed now only tracks things that are truly rare and will do anything to gain possession of them. Backstory Greed was not always a demon. In fact Greed was once a human, the poorest of the poor. Born in a small kingdom sometime around 400 A.D. he was given the name of Gabriel Anturian. He and is mother lived in the slums, his mother worked as whore at the local brothel. One day a war started, and ended very quickly in favor of their small Kingdom, and thus they grew more powerful. The soldiers were having a merry time one night when Greed had been around the age of 15, and they had raped and killed his mother. While crying her desecrated corpse Greed vowed one thing, I'm going to take everything from them. So he did, Greed joined the military distinguished himself and rose in the ranks. After reaching a high enough rank he had the soldiers who killed his mother branded as deserters and exiled claiming the rights to everything they owned. He was thrilled by what he had done, and he loved everything he had taken. Their homes, their lives, their wives, their greatest possessions, all were now his, and he wanted more. One fateful night he looked up at the castle where the king lived and he vowed, I'm going to take that next. So he did, rising in the ranks of the kingdoms military until he had gained the rank of General, but he didn't stop there. Next he had to gain the king's trust and become an adviser to the king. After completing this he was ready to take the throne. After the start of another war Greed made sure the king didn't survive and when the king's only son was set to take over the throne Greed overthrew him. That very night he looked out the balcony into the open world past the Kingdoms walls and at the captured territories. Greed was king now and he had everything had ever wanted, but it wasn't enough, he wanted more. More land, more power, more people to rule over, and so that night he vowed, I'm going to make the world mine. Unfortunately, this was not to be so. After many military accomplishments Greed was finally struck down from his tyrannical rule and was sent to the Third Circle of Hell. In the third circle Greed lost his human name, and became nothing but another prisoner to be burned alive for all eternity in the infernal pits. Centuries past, and every second of everyday Greed lay in the infernal pits, his skin and muscle melting from his bones and being revived by a burning river of fire that healed his body, only to be thrown into the pits to burn again. One day he looked up at the pits rim before his eyes were boiled out of his head. He saw demons at the edge peering down at the burning bodies if the tortured laughing manically at the pain and suffering being caused, and he vowed, I'm going to take everything from you. So he did, centuries later he had finally been able to last long enough in his consciousness so that when he was thrown into the burning river when healed he jumped out and stuck down the demon that had carried him there. Slowly he went back to the pit he had been burning in and he watched as the remaining two demons laughed. When one left to take a burned body for healing Greed jumped the remaining one pushing it into the pit and watched as it burned in the infernal pit. When the other demon returned he did the same to it. Looking down at them he laughed manically at them in glee. Looking around he saw more pits and more demons and he said to himself, time to conquer hell. Rising through the ranks of the demonic races through trickery and thievery he eventually attracted the notice of a Greater Demon who wanted to use him and his talents to help it become the true master of the Third Circle, but Greed had other things in mind. Instead of helping the Greater Demon he overthrew it taking all of its lands, subjects and possessions for himself. Eventually after stealing from many other Greater Demons he became to be known as the Cardinal Sin Greed. He liked this name and thus took up the mantle of Greed and upheld it One day, Greed became bored in Hell. He had found and obtained every precious treasure in the Third Circle, and he had no interest in the other Six Circles as he knew the treasures would be basically the same. So he looked up and the human world and wondered, whats it like up there now that I've down here for so long? So he left Hell and traveled to the human world. To this day Greed still wonders the world looking for the rarest and most precious treasures to take for his own. Powers and Abilities Greed has two major abilities as a Cardinal Sin. These were granted to him as a Sin, but instead him having these abilities is one of the major reasons he gained the title. Along with these has the normal attributes that demons are gifted with, along with outstanding hand to hand combat skills. ''Unholy Magic: ''Being a demon of significant power has allowed Greed to develop a form of unholy magic unique to him. This form of magic, also attributed to his obtaining the title of Greed, allows him to steal practically anything. After activating his magic Greed becomes coated in a void like substance, which isn't detectable via magic or the naked eye thus making him undetectable as well. This substance has other effects as well being capable of creating a sort of portal like effect allowing Greed to teleport short distances, and also allowing him to coat a wall with it and bypass the wall altogether. Normally one must be touching the wall to coat it in the void substance, but Greed, through practice, has made it so he can use it at a distance, allowing him to coat a wall and bypass it from approximately 100 feet. This ability also has defensive and offensive capabilities as well allowing Greed to make the area surrounding him full of the substance, he can then manipulate it so that projectile based attacks are absorbed by the void like substance and shot back out from behind the attacker. This ability is what truly brought Greed his title as it is what allowed him to infiltrate nigh impregnable vaults. ''True Vision: ''This is Greed's ability to see what it is you truly desire. You can't lie to him as he will be able to see what it is your heart truly wants. Originally this started as a vague feeling of what it was people truly wanted, but eventually he honed it so that he could physically see what it is you truly desire, all so he could take for it himself. This is one of the reasons he obtained the title of Greed, for who else could see what it is you truly desire. ''Soul Devouring Flame: ''Ever since he became a demon Greed had the ability to use fire, however, his fire is not hot or malleable like most demonic fire, instead it sticks his hands, arms, legs and feet. The fire itself sucks the power out of any living being to come into contact with it slowly draining its life force and feeding into Greed's own power slowly making him stronger while his opponent gets weaker over the course of the fight. The stronger the being, however, the long the fire takes to devour it and beings who are strong enough can resist, for a time, the effects of the flame altogether. This specific type of fire Greed had before he gained his title of Cardinal Sin and it was one the key reasons he obtained the title in first place. His fire is the perfect embodiment of his sin, one that steals the life force of those touched by it instead of burning the physical flesh. Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Character Category:Supernatural Category:Cardinal Sin Category:Accepted Character